The Haunted Library
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: Mai and Naru end up on a new case with the mysterious haunting of a Library! And so, trouble ensues...
1. A New Case

A/N: Hey guys, I felt sad that I couldn't post another story because I didn't have a plot to ANYTHING! But it hit me one day. Quiet literally too. A book. And I was thinking about Ghost Hunt, so it came to me quiet well. So, here is my next Ghost Hunt story. And if this is the first time you've ever read anything written by me, I encourage you to read my other ones first before you read this one (Behind the Scenes of Decision and The Haunted House) just to fill you in on a little something. So here it is! I own NOTHING! If I did, I'd be too excited to even write on here! :P R&R Por favor!

December

S.P.R Office

7:30 A.M

I was out of breath, and sank to the floor in defeat. Of all the ghosts, ghouls, and wandering spirits I've been attacked by… This shouldn't have been too difficult. It was supposed to be easy, especially by myself. I glared at it, and found a new power within me. I was not gonna let it get the best of me. Not now, not ever.

I picked up the screwdriver with my new found spirit, determined that I would defeat my worst enemy yet.

Putting the office chair together.

Growling, I threw myself in the middle of the cardboard, the metal and plastic wrap, with my trusty screw driver in my hand. I didn't get it at all. I managed to put together mine and Lin's chairs together with ease, but it HAD to be Naru's that would give me problems. I heard someone walk in the room, and I turned to see Bou-san standing in the door way, eyebrow raised, studying my mess. His brown hair fell into his amused eyes.

"Do you need help?" The monk asked.

"Please! Do something with this thing!" I cried and held my not-so-trusty screw driver out in front of me.

Laughing to himself, he walked in, and took the screw driver from my hand. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the phone rang. I pushed myself up off the ground, and instantly tried to put myself in a cheery mood, regardless of the chair.

"Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?"

"Mai, it's me." Naru said darkly.

Today, he and Lin left to scout out an old haunted library. He seemed anxious by it, but I couldn't tell.

"Hey Naru." I said cheerfully.

"I need you to call the others, and tell them that we have a new case on our hands."

"Alrighty! See you guys later!"

"And Mai?"

I stopped. His voice was suddenly gentler and lighter. It took me by surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Please finish that chair before I get back." I mentally sighed. How did he know I was having such problems with his chair?! "Oh and have tea ready for me."

I groaned, and hung the phone up.

* * *

S.P.R Office

9:00 A.M

We were all sitting in the meeting room, waiting on Naru's report as I handed out warm tea and coffee to everyone. The only member of the group missing was Masako. She was in the middle of her show, and couldn't be called away. And then I started to notice something. I haven't seen Masako since our last official case and that was when I learned of C.I.P.R. I shuddered at the thought of our past two experiences with Cole, and I knew that for sure he was done messing with us. They had him locked up for good.

I sat down next to Bou-san, who draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Mai. I finally got that damn chair assembled." He whispered.

I giggled, but was instantly silenced by a cough from Naru.

"As you all know, Lin and I had gone out today to scout a new location." He started, and the room grew quiet. "It was the library that we kept receiving calls from. We had finally convinced the librarian that we're trying to help, but that doesn't mean she'll leave us be."

Lin had typed away as Naru produced a manila folder. He opened it up, and the first thing I saw was a picture of the library. He handed it to me, and I glanced through it. There were pictures of books flying everywhere and shelves turning themselves over. The library was a mess, and I was in some what of a shock.

"Did it attack while you guys were there?" I asked, and passed the folder onto Monk.

Naru shook his head, and his black hair fell into his mysterious, dark blue eyes. Takigawa furrowed his eyebrows together as he studied the pictures.

"This is vicious." He started. "This spirit has some issues." He handed the pictures to Ayako. She frowned as well.

"Can a ghost do all of this damage by itself?" She asked as she flipped through it as well, and handed it off to Yasu.

"That's why were called in." Naru stated as John handed him the folder when it made it around the group. "We believe that this is the group of many ghosts."

"This would require a lot of exorcisms." John started. "And without Masako, our work will be doubled at least."

Naru nodded his head. I watched Naru carefully. Something seemed different about him, but what? He seemed, well, a little at peace. Maybe it was the challenge of the new case. Or maybe it was the fact that Naru didn't have to worry about C.I.P.R coming in and trying to kill us all again. They were in jail for good. There was too much evidence that the judge couldn't possibly ignore, and so they were locked up for attempting murder- a life long sentence.

"…and we'll be ready to leave by nine tomorrow morning." Naru finished.

I mentally slapped myself for missing what he had said. Everyone stood to leave, and I began to hastily gather the tea cups. Lin was already hidden behind the door to his office.

"Mai!" Naru called from the door way of his office.

"Y-yes?" I asked, startled.

"Come here."

I walked up to him, a little surprised. He pointed in his door, and I peeked in.

There stood the office chair I had fought with earlier. It was assembled alright. With duct tape. I hit my forehead with my hand and groaned.

"Monk!"


	2. Day 1: The Library

December

S.P.R Office

8: oo A.M

Day 1

I had just stumbled in the door, my bags packed and ready to go. The bells tinkled as the door behind me shut. I smiled cheerfully at everyone who was in the room, helping sorting out boxes that needed to leave first.

"Good morning every-"

"Mai!" Naru called from his office, almost teasingly.

I sighed, and knew what was coming.

"It's coming." I called back, and set my bags down on a chair.

I went into the kitchen, but not without Monk patting my head, and earning an evil glare from me.

"By the way, Monk," I called out to him. He stopped in the door way, and turned around. "I had to stay late last night to fix the chair, because of your duct taping job. Thanks." I grumbled, and turned back to the tea pot. I heard him snigger as he left.

*LINE*

S.P.R Office

9:00 A.M.

Finally, we were packed up. The equipment sat in the van, and our personal bags were sitting in Monk's car. Yasu and I decided to tag along with Monk and Ayako, just in case the decided to fight and we could intervene for the time being. Again. The trip itself would be at least an hour and a half long to two hours! He had brought along CD's from different bands that he had met, but I hadn't heard of any of them; they were all American Bands. As I enjoyed the music, Yasu decided to speak.

"Ya know what?" He asked me.

"Hmm?" I answered, while looking out the window, watching the scenery change.

"I bet that library would be full of all sorts of sources."

I stopped, and kept myself from laughing.

"Well, duh, Yasu. It's a library."

He stopped and looked startled as well.

"Ooops. I was thinking out loud."

Monk looked in the rear view mirror at us, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still have a mind, Yasuhara?"

Yasuhara made a face.

"Sorry, but thinking aloud helps me stay organized."

Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Please stop before you make yourself sound any weirder than what you already are." The red haired miko teased.

Without missing a beat, Yasu had a come back.

"But why are you talking aloud to yourself as well, Ayako?"

She was angry but Monk stepped in to stop her from yelling, and possibly to save us from her wrath. She wasn't the one driving.

"Hey, I have an idea kids!" He said cheerfully.

Yasu and I both frowned. We did not like being called kids at all. Monk, oblivious, went on with his idea.

"We can play the quiet game!" He finished off on a very bright note.

"How about we don't, and say we did?" I asked.

Bou-san frowned in the mirror at me.

"Hey, if you slept, it would be better." He fussed back.

I crossed my arms.

"Fine." I teased. "You bore me anyways Takigawa-san." I chuckled, and looked back out the window.

* * *

Library

11:30 A.M

We pulled in behind the black van, and parked the car next to it in the parking lot. We all piled out of Takigawa's car and stretched. An hour and a half drive was long enough for me. John, Naru, and Lin waited by the van for us. I looked around outside of the library, and was instantly in awe. The huge building stood tall in the sky, and I instantly felt smaller than ever standing near it. Yasuhara came to stand by my side, admiring the great white building as well.

"This is huge!" I exclaimed.

Yasu was silent, and shook his head.

"Come on Mai!" I snapped out of my daze when I heard Monk call for me.

"Right, coming!"

Both of us ran to catch up with Naru and the others as they walked in the doors. We walked up to the front desk where a cold, older woman was working. Naru cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Shakita-san. We're the Psychic team that was called in-"

He was cut off by her hard glare. It was worse than Naru's. Her grey hair was worn up in a bun, no stray hairs were seen. She wore a blue outfit that was straight, and dull. I could easily tell that this woman was a strict one. She glanced at the rest of us and sneered.

"I know who you are." She snapped. "I'll call the owner and let him know you've arrived." She said coldly. "Quiet frankly, I don't know why you even bothered coming. You're a waste of our money."

My mouth fell open, and I was about to give her a piece of my mind before Monk had grabbed a hold of me around the shoulders.

"Now, now."

Naru shook his head, and actually smirked. I'm sure if he was staring death in the face he'd smirk as well. This woman was horrible, and I guess he was _trying_ to be nice.

"You'll be thankful once your books stop flying and shelves stop crushing people."

She stood up in anger.

"How dare you, you ungrateful-"

She was stopped short when she saw someone coming from behind us.

"Shakita-san! Please do not embarrass my library for our sake!" A man's voice came from behind us, and we all turned to see a younger man than her. He was dressed in a business suit, and he was angry. The lady bowed her head.

"Right."

He approached Naru, and shook hands with him.

"I'm sorry for the way Mrs. Shakita treated you. It will not happen again." He glared at her over Naru's shoulder. His expression immediately turned happier. "It's nice to see you again Shibuya-san. I'm assuming that this is your team, am I correct? My name is Saluki Osorio"

His brown eyes turned to us. Naru shook hands with him, and introduced us one by one.

"Will you be as kind as to show us where we are to stay and our base?" Naru asked, kinda hinting him.

"Oh, right. Follow me."

We left the woman at the front desk, and followed him up the grand stair case. He led us into the back halls and we found an empty room. It looked like a work room, but no one ever used it anymore. Naru nodded to himself, as if he was approving of the whole thing. There was a little kitchen set in an adjacent room- good for making food if one needed to. Food and tea. There was a fridge off to the side, and sitting on the counter next to it was a microwave. The table was long and had more than enough chairs. A couch sat off to the other side of the room, looking welcoming.

"Good, thank you Osorio-san."

"We've also prepared other rooms for your employees. We want you to stay here as long as it takes to get rid of the problem."

He seemed desperate to keep us here. I understood things were bad, but I didn't know that they were THAT bad. I glanced at Naru and he seemed a little surprised. He and Lin exchanged looks.

"Alright. We'll have a look at the rooms."

We followed the man down the hall way again. The girls' room was right next to the boys' room, and there was a bathroom right across the hall. I glanced at Ayako. We both were going to share the same room anyways.

"If you need anything let me know." Osorio-san said politely.

Naru turned to him.

"We'll let you know when we're ready for interviews. I'll also need files of all the employees that have been a victim of attacks."

"Okay. Thank you Shibuya-san."

The man bowed, and left us in the hall way. Naru turned to the rest of us. I couldn't read the expression in his face, and I began to worry a little. The library already had me stumped. I didn't understand why it would have rooms like a hotel.

"Come on, let's bring the equipment in." Naru said.

And with that, we all left to do as he told us to.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! This is the quickest I've written any chapters! Constructive criticism is defiantly welcome, and so are ideas. I'm willing to take this a little farther than what it might be.


	3. Day 1: Meeting Her

Library

2:09P.M.

I finished adjusting the camera, and checked it yet again.

"Is that good Lin?" I asked into the microphone.

"Yeah. I need you to check one of the camera's Takigawa-san had set up. I think the microphone shut itself off somehow."

"Alright. Where's it at?"

"The front desk." He answered.

"Okay."

I stood up straight, and wrote down the current temperature in the west wing of the library. I might as well knock two birds out with one stone. Right now, Naru was interviewing employees, Yasu and John were going over documents, and the rest were at the store. I hummed happily to myself, and followed the signs that pointed me to the front desk. I found it with ease, and I stopped when I recognized Shakita-san. I stopped and frowned. I didn't want to confront her. But I decided that if we didn't talk, there'd be no hard feelings. Right?

Sucking it up, I wandered towards the front desk, and found the camera sitting next to it on its stand. I walked up to it, and checked the microphone. One of the wires had come loose, and I began to mess with it, trying to get it to work. I could feel hard eyes glaring into my back, and I chose to ignore it to my best ability. When I got the wire working, I could hear Lin again.

"Is it working now Lin?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on back Mai."

I stretched again, and checked the thermometer. While I was writing down the temp, someone had bumped into me. I turned and saw that it was Shakita-san. I smiled as politely as I could.

"Sorry-"

"Watch where you are standing ignorant girl!"

I huffed.

"I'm sorry that I was in your way. I'm leaving so I'll be out of your way. Good day."

I left, and tried to ignore her as best I could. I followed the stairs up to the top level, and stopped.

A cool breeze sent a shiver down my spine, and I stopped. _Cool? _I turned, looking for any signs of a spirit or anything, but found nothing. A window was open, and waving in the cold breeze. I chuckled to myself, and went to close it. It was really cold out for December, and it looked like it was going to snow. I looked out the window, and saw that it had a great view of the city. I pushed against the glass, and pushed down to shut it when I stopped. I felt something touch my bag, and give me a gentle push.

_Screaming, she fell out of the window, three stories high. She couldn't have survived the fall._

I stepped away quickly from the window, and ran into something. I yelped out of surprise, and turned to see Yasu with his hands up in the air.

"Mai? Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

I clutched my hands close to my chest, and looked back at the window, suddenly afraid of it. I just witnessed someone's death. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"How close to the interviews will Naru be?"

Yasu shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he's almost done. Lin told us to come and find you." He stopped, and frowned. "Mai, you've looked like you've seen a ghost."

I frowned again, and put my hands on my hip.

"Not funny Yasuhara. But I did see something. Come on, and I'll tell you while we wait for Naru everyone else."

* * *

Library- SPR Base

2:37P.M.

"…and she fell to her death." I finished my story, and looked at all the serious faces surrounding me.

Naru stepped away from us, catching his chin in his hand, looking at the monitors over Lin's shoulder.

"Would you be able to identify her if you saw her again?" Monk asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. She was young, and beautiful. But she looked like a foreigner." I answered. "She wasn't from around here."

"The monitor's don't show anything. No thermals, only a slight temperature change." Naru spoke from the computers.

"Like it didn't even happen." I mutter.

Ayako broke in.

"I believe that we all need a little break for now. Too much has happened in one day, and Naru and Lin still aren't done with interviews."

"I'll make tea." I volunteered, and got up to get it all going.

I put the kettle on the burner, and let the water come to a boil before I put the tea in. The woman's face was different. Surprised really. And hurt. Like she had been betrayed. Her green eyes were burned into my mind. Maybe that's who was haunting this place. But why? What would cause her to haunt this place? Obviously, we're dealing with a murder case, but who would kill her? Something sputtered on the burned and it brought my mind out of the clouds. I remembered the tea, and quickly poured it in cups that were sitting on the counter. I don't remember pulling them out…

A hand rested on top of mine, and took the tea kettle out of my hand, and finished pouring the rest in the cup. I looked up to meet the familiar blue eyes. He had left the other room to… help me with tea?

"Naru?" I asked, surprised by his sudden action. He's never been in the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you something, Mai." He was very serious, and I looked away.

"O-okay?"

"That woman, you said she was foreign, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. She was probably French. Her hair was such a rich brown. Her eyes were light green, a shade that's not natural in the Japanese culture anyways. She seemed, surprised."

"Well Mai, she was pushed out of a window. Of course she'd be surprised."

I shook my head.

"I didn't mean it like that. Her expression was pained. Like whoever pushed her out of the window…" I trailed off.

"It was someone she knew, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Exactly."

"Interesting."

He grabbed two tea cups, and left me alone in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I didn't make Naru too OC did I? Constructive criticism is important to me! Oh and WHOOT! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Santa's been good to me!


	4. Day 2: An attack

December

S.P.R Base- Library

Day 2

12:27P.M.

I rubbed the cover of the old book, wondering what secrets it could possibly hold. I glanced around to make sure there were no S.P.R cameras watching because I knew Naru wouldn't be too happy with me reading while on the job. I flipped it open, and searched the pages.

"Please tell me that book has something important in there." A male's voice came from behind, and I jumped, expecting Naru, but found Yasuhara instead.

I breathed easier, and smiled at Yasu.

"Define important." I smiled.

"Something relating to this case…" He started off in a low voice, and I couldn't help but giggle. He frowned.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You just sounded like Naru for a little bit."

His frown lightened up a bit.

"Well, it's what he would say if he was here right now. But speaking of which, he needs you to come back up and help John and I sort through these files from all recent workers. We're starting at when the building was built to today's date."

"Okay. Let me just put this back."

I got up and he followed me in between the shelves, trying to help me locate the book's home. I couldn't help but be amazed at the amounts of books each shelf held. I placed it back in its rightful spot, and left with Yasuhara. He led me back up the stairs, and we entered base yet again. Naru was sitting by the monitors with Lin, watching them closely. Yasuhara handed me a pile of folders. I sighed, eyeing the amount I'd have to go through, but I plopped myself down on the couch next to John, propped my feet up on the coffee table, and began to read through each file. They gave me the group of workers that had died since the Library was built. The only sound present was the sound of Lin typing on his computer. Monk and Ayako were wondering through the library, getting their bearings around, and searching for spirits of some kind. Yasu and John had found information on the past of the Library.

"It was first created as a hotel in the late 1900's. The area was popular to house famous and rich people back then, and they made it outrageously huge." Yasu announced. "Then, crime rate in this district went up, and business went down. People got robbed and shanked in the streets, especially close to the hotel. They went bankrupt, and had to sell out. The owner hung himself in the lobby of the hotel."

We all listened, and nodded our heads. John had more information.

"It was reopened after the 1920's again, but business never was what it used to be. They were forced to shut down again, and they tried to sell it, but no one wanted it."

"Why?" I asked.

John looked up from his papers.

"It was said that there was too much going on around the area. People were afraid that it was haunted. There were reports of crying and moaning in the middle of the night. It was also said that there would be random lights that flickered on."

"So what happened to it?" Yasu asked.

John looked back down at the papers and read on.

"It says here that the recent owners donated it to the government because it was too fine of a building to destroy. They agreed, and decided to renovate it into a library for the community."

"Who was the owner?" Naru asked.

"The former Osorio-san." He answered. "When Osorio-san passed away, his son took over the library."

"Right. Now we need to see how this is all connected. Mai, have you found anything interesting?"

I shook my head at Yasuhara.

"Nope. So far, I'm still on the first one. He died of a natural cause- old age. Nothing yet."

We all returned back to our files, and everyone started taking notes to look over. It was minutes before I got through the first three files before I grew bored. Sighing, I stood up and stretched.

"I'm going for tea." I announced. That got everyone's attention. "I'll bring some back."

I went into the kitchen again, taking a file with me to flip through. I got the water started, and I lifted myself up on a cabinet to sit on it. I opened up the file, and froze. Bright green eyes locked in with mine, and my heart skipped a beat.

_I found her._

Her lovely light brown hair was wavy, and curved around her smooth pale face. Her bright green eyes were happy and full of life. She was wearing the same clothes she died in; a pink sun dress with a white bow around the middle. And she was smiling. Nothing seemed wrong with her.

Then what was it with that look in her eyes when she died?

The tea kettle sang out to me, and I jumped in surprise. I set the file down on the counter, and put the tea in. While the tea bags soaked in the water, I rummaged for our cups, and pulled them out. Quickly filling them up, I brought them out, and set them down on the table, and ran back in the kitchen. I think I sloshed some because I received strange looks, but I didn't care. I was too excited. I ran back in the room with the file in my hand.

"Naru," He looked up at me, and our eyes locked. I wore a triumphant smile. "I found her."

I sat on the arm of the couch, smiling as I read her profile.

"Her name was Éclair Lamoure. She's half French, half American. She was born in France and raised in America on her father's estate. She came to Japan to study abroad, and ended up working here, with some of her friends from college: Caroline Andrews and Jack Collins. They all stayed in Japan, and lived together, it says. It also says that she was fond of partying."

I glanced over the report more.

"Did it say how she died?"

I frowned.

"It says that she was drinking one night after the library closed, and she tried to open a window. When it gave, she fell to her death." I shook my head. "But that's not what I saw." I argued.

Naru stood and came to me. He took the file from my hands, and looked at it. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"It also says that it was her friend, Caroline that found her the next morning."

I shook my head again.

"She wasn't drunk." I muttered again. "Is it possible that a spirit can change a vision that they show?"

Naru shook his head.

"She shouldn't be that strong enough to change the vision. She's only been dead for a few years." He rubbed his chin again, and had that gaze that told me he was thinking. I took the file out of his hands and read as much as I could.

"She was in love." I spoke again. "She was in love with Jack. And she couldn't have him because Caroline was engaged to him."

My mind started to jump, but then Lin broke our silent thinking.

"Naru, the temperature's dropping in the main building of the library, and the shelves are starting to shake."

We all crowded by the monitors, and I gasped. It was an aggressive attack. The shelves shook so hard that books fell off. I noticed something on the edge of the screen, and gasped. I ran out of the door.

"Mai!" I heard them call my name, but I kept running. I practically flew down the steps, and looked for her. I stopped when I found her. She was glued to the stop, terrified of the attack.

"Shakita-san!" I hollered out her name, and she quickly turned my way, eyes wide with fright as the book shelf began to slowly topple over. "No!" I ran forward quickly, and pushed her out of the way.

"Mai!" I heard Ayako's voice off in the distance.

"I'm okay!" I called back. I rolled off the older woman, and stood up, offering her a hand. "Are you okay, sensei?" I asked her.

She took my hand by surprise, and let her self be helped up.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you?"

I was shocked as well. Maybe she hit her head or something.

"Mai. Taniyama. Don't you remember?"

I could tell that she was still in shock so I gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what the problem is-"

Something grabbed a hold of my wrist, and felt my arm be ripped up in the air. I shouted in pain, and I was suddenly being dragged at quick speed through the library. I cried out when I realized that it was the spirit. And it was angry.

"Naru!" I called, hoping help would come.

"Mai!"

There was a sharp whistle and white light came out of no where. They struck the spirit, and I was dropped to the floor violently as it fled from Lin's shiki. I tried propping myself up off the ground, but my arm killed me too much.

"Mai!"

I looked up to see Monk and Ayako run for me. From the steps that I landed by, Naru and Lin came running down. Ayako reached me first, and slid to her knees. She gently grabbed my arm to get a look at it. A slight bruise was starting to form around my wrist where it had grabbed me.

"Are you okay?" I was asked over and over again. Damn it. Why did I have to be the victim? I was just a magnet for trouble I guess.

"I'm okay. My arm just hurts." I assured.

Ayako nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure. I've never seen a spirit grab you as hard as it had. It was pretty pissed."

"We don't know why it attacked the way it did." Yasuhara said as he approached us. "And Mai, you shouldn't run off like that."

I glared up at him, and huffed again.

"Shakita-sensei was going to get crushed by a book shelf if she didn't move. So, I moved her."

"Come on, let's get you upstairs so we don't have another attack out in the main part of the library." Monk said.

He bent down to pick me up, but I put a hand out to stop him.

"I'm not broken. I just need help up." I said forcefully.

He shrugged, and helped me up the best he could.

* * *

SPR Base- Library

10:36 P.M

Ayako was in bed, fast asleep, but I couldn't sleep at all. My mind kept wandering back over to Éclair's story. Why would she drink as much as she did? What happened with her? I need tea. I sighed, and threw my covers off. Slipping on my slippers, I wandered into base to get some tea. I spotted Naru sitting next to the monitors. He looked up when I came in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Mai?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. Want some tea? I'm getting ready to make some." I offered.

"Yes. Thanks."

I went into the kitchen. Half way making the tea, I realized that he said thanks. I shook my head. What was the world coming to? He did have some kind of manners after all. I fixed the cups, and came back in the room. I sat a cup down in front of Naru, and stood over his shoulder, and watched the screen. He was playing back the camera in the main part of the library where the attack occurred. He had two screens playing; one with the thermal camera's view, and the other was the natural. They both were playing at the exact same time. I watched as something grabbed a hold of my wrist, and I turned to the thermal screen.

"See that?" Naru paused the video, and pointed at a blue figure hovering over me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Is that the spirit?"

He nodded as well. "It looks like it's in the form an older girl."

"Éclair. It has to be Naru."

"Watch the normal screen." He said

I watched as she grabbed a hold of my wrist. She dragged me across the floor fast, and dropped me when Lin's shiki hit her. What I hadn't noticed was the books following me or the shelves caving in where I use to be. I furrowed my eyes brows.

"What the hell?"

"She was saving you, Mai. Not trying to hurt you."

My heart dropped, and I was in shock as I glanced back at the thermals to see yet another blue form following us throwing the things around. All of us were too worried about me to notice that another spirit had come in. It too took the form of an older girl. Where did she come from?

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

A/N: Whoot! Day 2 is done and over with! Thanks for the reviews. Those are the exact things that keeps lighting a fire under my tail! Once again, please Review. And you don't have to say anything. Just let me know that there are more than 3 wonderful readers reading. Thank you to sweetymai90, Ayjah, Flamegirl5500, and Akemia Akira! You guys are awesome for being the first of my reviewers! And to answer someone's question: I have tried to read the series, but I haven't had a lot of internet time to read it. Love ya'll!


	5. Day 3: SNOW!

December

S.P.R. Base- Library

Day 3

10:19 A.M.

I sat down on the couch in between Monk and Yasu. Monk elbowed me, and I returned the favor.

"Ouch. Mai! I don't think your arm is bothering you anymore." He complained as he rubbed his own arm.

I grinned a nefarious grin, and shook my head. Yasu put an arm around my shoulder, and I looked up at him surprised. He got close to my ear and whispered in it.

"It's snowing outside today Mai. There's already a good two inches on the ground."

Naru and Lin glanced over at our general direction, and frowned. My eyes lit up, and I jumped up out of my seat.

"Come on then! Naru, can we take a quick break?"

Naru's frown grew a little more.

"No, if you're going to go and play in the snow."

I frowned too, and put my hands on my hip again.

"I'll make you extra tea before we go." I offered.

His eyes connected with mine.

"We are not here to play, Mai. Get back to work." He said with a warning tone.

I knew the bargaining chip.

"Not only will I make you extra tea, I'll work later tonight."

I could tell he was starting to consider my offer as he looked off, thinking. He looked back to me.

"Doing what?"

I grinned and knew that he took the bait.

"I'll watch the monitors, gather the tapes, and read over Éclair's files to see what we can find out."

"Basically what you are supposed to be doing now."

I frowned, and knew I had lost the battle. But the war wasn't over. Crossing my arms, I plopped back down on the couch in between Monk and Yasu again. They began to tease me again, until Naru broke in.

"You can go out for twenty minutes."

The three of us shared a look, and I grinned again. I jumped up from the couch, and ran out the room with the other two behind me. It was a rush for our rooms to get our coats on. Ayako looked up in surprise when I came in the room suddenly.

"What are you doing Mai?" She asked as I tugged my coat on. I started to look for my gloves.

"Going outside!" I exclaimed happily. "Come with us Ayako!"

She gave me a look, and climbed out of her bed to slip on her coat. When we were both dressed for the cold, we met the boys outside of our room. John was with them as well, and his brown eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Come on!"

We all laughed and made our way to the first floor to get out. We all ran outside, and danced in the falling snow. Some of it caught in my hair and eye lashes, but I didn't care. I fell into the snow, and laughed as I made a snow Angel. Something I use to do with mother. I pushed the thought away, and stood up to get a better view of my angel. A snow ball hit my back, and I turned quickly to see Yasuhara run for a hiding spot. I glanced over at Ayako. She grinned evilly, and was already making a snow ball for Monk. Monk took off after Yasu, and ducked for cover. We were both hit with snowballs, and soon, a war developed, girls against guys. John was trying to stay out of the way, but he got hit from both sides. We were out numbered by far, and grew tired of throwing snow. We only had twenty minutes to play.

"Cease fire!" Monk called out from their side.

It seemed like the boys were tired as well.

"Call it even, and we'll make a snow man together!" I called back.

"Okay!" Yasu answered. "Even."

All of us got out from our hiding spots, and couldn't stop smiling. Together we made a snow man, and we were almost done when a certain someone cleared his throat. We all turned to see Naru standing on the steps with a black jacket latched on to him.

"Your twenty minutes is up, come back inside before you guys catch a cold."

The boys led us back inside as Naru waited by the doors to make sure no one was skipping out. I picked up a handful of snow, and threw it at Ayako, who in turn glowered at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Naru as I passed.

"You know what Naru?" I asked him when everyone was in.

"What Mai?" He asked.

"You should join us next time." I smiled pleasantly, and went inside.

* * *

Library

1:49 P.M.

I cautiously approached the front desk when I noticed Shakita-sensei sitting there. Did she have to work every day? The library was already back in order, as if nothing happened yesterday. I wondered if she would act the same. She looked up at me, and her hard expression softened for a bit.

"Taniyama-san. How is your arm today?" She asked with sudden kindness.

I was taken aback by the way she acted. It was as if I was her best friend.

"Fine. Sensei, are you okay?" I asked.

She frowned a little bit.

"I don't know. All I remember was that yesterday you came to save me. And little bits and pieces of meeting you. But nothing much. Not even the past week. It's strange, isn't it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and started understanding what happened.

"I'm sorry. I wish you could remember. I just came by to see how you were doing." I lied.

In truth, I was looking for old newspapers or anything that could help. She smiled gratefully at me, and I left her. Something was completely wrong.

* * *

S.P.R Base- Library

1:52 P.M.

"I think she was possessed." I told Naru.

Everyone watched me as I relayed my experience with Shakita-sensei. They all sat in silence, taking in the new information.

"That was why she was in the middle of the library when the shelves began to fall." John concluded. "That spirit was using her."

"Then why would it try to crush the body it was using?" Ayako asked.

I shook my head, thinking.

"There is one of few possibilities." Monk started. "One, the spirit was done with her, she mentally expelled the spirit from her body, it moved on, or it found an easier target to take over."

Naru sighed.

"You can take out two of those possibilities. If she mentally expelled the spirit, she would've known about it all, and would've been able to tell Mai what happened. It couldn't have moved on because it doesn't have a reason to move on, yet."

I stepped in, hoping that it didn't find another person to posses.

"It probably grew tired of possessing a body for more than a week."

"Whatever the case may be," Naru intervened again. "We need to take care of it."

We nodded in agreement. Time for tea.

* * *

S.P.R. Base- Library

10:18

I looked through Caroline's file, but kept finding nothing. I groaned mentally inward to myself. Naru didn't want me walking the halls alone, in case if I was the new target of possession, but I still owed him for allowing us some fun time today. I found myself nodding off to sleep.

_The library was dark, and empty. I looked around, trying to find Gene again. _

"_Hello?" I called out, hoping for an answer._

"_Mai."_

_I turned, and found Gene walking up to me from the book shelves. I smiled and greeted him._

"_Hey, long time, no see."_

_He returned the soft smile._

"_I know it's been a while. I need you to see something."_

_He grabbed me by the hand, and led me through the book shelves. I heard angry yelling in English as we rounded the corner. I recognized the face of Éclair and her best friend, Caroline. I couldn't tell what they were upset over, but it was pretty bad because they both started to throw books at each other. Éclair hid behind shelves, to avoid the books again, and Caroline kept throwing them. Then, the unthinkable happened. They both stopped yelling, and came out from hiding. They exchanged hugs, and apologize. Éclair released her friend, and went to the open window, and leaned out. She said something to Caroline, who silently walked up behind her, and pushed her out. Éclair let out a scream, and Caroline stood back, watching it all._

"_That's what happens when you try to take Jack from me."_

_I glanced at Gene, and he frowned._

"_They fought over Jack. They both loved him very much, and grew jealous of each other. Caroline ended the fight. It was said she died of depression for the loss of her best friend. It was partly of depression that she killed her self, but the guilty conscious remained. She came back, and still, the spirits are fighting against each other."_

_He turned to me, his face solemn and worried._

"_Stop them Mai. You have to."_

_I shook my head. "How Gene? How can I make them stop?"_

_He started disappearing, and I panicked. _

"_Guide them to the light, Mai."_

_And like that, he was gone._

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am sooo proud of this story, and I don't know why. This was my favorite chapter. Yet again, constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you all yet again! It is really hard to get soo many chapters up in one day, but I feel soo much better when I do get more than one. A.k.a. I try to spoil you readers! :P So, R&R Por favor! It's kinda getting to the end. I might do a little bit more after I finish the case… That would be a good poll, wouldn't it? Okay, then. Let's vote. Do a little after the case, or just stop when the case is over with? Vote! Polls close when I decide they do… Oh and thank you to my spelling check crew! I was retarded for a smidgen bit. :P What would I do without you guys?


	6. Day 4: Move on

December

S.P.R. Base- Library

Day 4

11:42 A.M

I fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair, remembering what Naru had told me to do. Find information about Blake. He said I could use information about him to help them find the light, but warned me that I needed to take someone with me when I went into the library. And who better to take me than Naru himself? He sat next to me, glancing over the papers in the manila folder, comparing Éclair and Caroline. I was currently reading an article in the news paper from a few years ago about the celebration of the marriage of a young doctor who owned a hospital in the region: a Mr. Blake Collins to be exact.

Ayako informed us that her father had trained Blake himself, and encouraged him to run his own hospital. Now, he was a millionaire, and married. Looks like he didn't hang on to either of his best friends.

I sighed, and felt saddened by the whole thing really.

"What's wrong Mai?" Naru asked emotionless.

I shook my head.

"Nothing. It just keeps praising him, like he found the cure for cancer. It doesn't even mention-" as I read on, I found a small mention of Éclair and Caroline. "Never mind." I read out loud. "'When asked, Collins said that his inspiration to go so far in the medical field of work was the death of his girlfriend and her best friend: Ms. Éclair and Caroline. Éclair had an unfortunate accident, and fell out of the window of the library as Collins's girlfriend watched helplessly. Grieved and depressed, Caroline had taken her life. Collins promised that he would go far, for their sake.' And now Blake is a major doctor, is married, and has a lot of money. That must've been some inspiration." I commented.

Maybe I was wrong about him hanging onto both of his best friends. They kept him going all this time.

"They don't know about him now, do they?" I asked.

Naru looked up from his papers, and shook his head.

"Then we can at least get them to move on, can't we?"

"If they're willing to listen, Mai. You can talk to them all you want, but that doesn't mean that they'll move on."

My hands curled up in a ball, and I set them in my lap. I don't know why I suddenly got angry, but it seemed to be the attitude of the room just simply changed, even though Naru hadn't spoken anything against me or them for that matter.

Naru glanced up from the folder again, and watched me carefully.

"Mai, are you okay?" He asked me.

A cool breeze swished through the room, and I shuddered. What was going on? I felt a little light headed, and before I knew it, Naru was in front of me, his cold blue eyes staring directly into my chocolate ones.

"You don't want to posses her." He started speaking gently. "You two need to move on. It's time you move on." His voice was soft, and gentle, like everything was just fine. "Mai has nothing to do with either one of you, just leave her be."

_Get out. _I thought to myself. _Please get out._

"No." She hissed as I tried to fight whoever it was that possessed me. Using my body, the spirit grabbed a hold of Naru's shirt, and glared him in the eyes.

_Let him go! _I screamed at her, but she wasn't listening.

He stared back, and it was like he was staring into my soul. I guess he could see me trying to fight with her.

"End your fight with Éclair, Caroline. It got both of you killed. You ended your friendship. Jake has moved on with his life. It's time you moved on as well." He spoke firmer now, and I let go of him, taking a step back, surprised with his news of Jake, tears forming in my eyes. Was all this fighting we did worth it?

I suddenly felt lighter as two forms appeared in the center of the room, and was shrouded in a warm light. One took on the form of Éclair, and the other, Caroline. Tears were streaming down their faces as they embraced each other in a tight hug before they faded away.

I let out a short sigh. Naru turned to me, and shook his head.

"It just had to be you to get possessed, didn't it?" Naru said stoically.

"Hey." I snapped. "It's not like I have a big sign over my head, asking to be possessed. It just…happens."

He smirked.

"You might as well. You're always the victim of something."

He turned his back, and started walking away from me. My anger flared, and I felt my face grow red.

"Hey! You can't just say something like that and leave!"

He didn't turn back to talk to me, he just kept walking.

"Naru! You narcissist bastard!" I yelled before running after him.

*LINE*

Library

Day 4

2:27 P.M.

I shoved the last of the boxes into the back of the van. It was packed tightly, and I was sure Naru would be pleased of my packing job. I stepped back to admire a job well done as I pulled my coat tighter around me.

Snow was still falling today, but Naru wanted to get home soon before the weather grew worse. It was a little slick, but on the main roads, it was thawed out enough for us to get home. Naru was leaning against one of the open doors as he analyzed my work. His black jacket was buttoned really tight, and he crossed his arms.

"Mai, did you grab the-" And was cut off by something white hitting his shoulder.

Upon impact, the snowball broke back down into flakes, sprinkling his black jacket with white flakes. He looked down at his shoulder, and back out into the parking lot, looking for his assailant, but there was none to be found. I looked around as well, hoping I wouldn't be attacked.

"What a bunch of childish nonsense." He grumbled, and waited for me to step out so he could shut the doors.

Another snowball came flying out of nowhere, and I ducked. It flew over my head, and nailed Naru in the back. I stood up straight, and watched him as he calmly slammed the doors shut. He bent his head, trying to regain composure or something like that. I heard snickering coming from one of the cars.

"ATTACK!"

And without warning, snowballs began assailing us both. I started to run for cover, but found myself slipping on ice. Naru was right behind me, and I fell on top of him. I reached up to grab a handle on the van so I could slip inside, but couldn't find it quick enough. Lin had taken refuge in the van. Naru gave me a look, and reached over my head to open the door, but we heard a click.

Lin locked us out of the van.

Naru's face turned into the death glare, and I knew Lin was probably going to get it soon. The snowballs were relentless and kept coming, not giving us any time to prepare at all. Naru shot me a look, and managed to get back up on his feet. He held a hand out to me, and I took it. He lifted me up, and he let me go as the attack ceased. He glanced at me with his dark blue eyes, and I could tell he was planning something.

"Revenge is a bitch." I said, and shrugged.

END

*LINE*

A/N: And that is the end of the case! I'll have a 'lil something something for you guys upon your requests. Once again, please, R&R


	7. Is it really the end?

December

S.P.R Head Quarters

6:30 A.M

I grinned with malice as I had artfully rigged the door handle, and stepped back, admiring my trap. It was the perfect revenge from yesterday's attack. I even had Naru's approval, and he was sitting in his office, door shut tightly, as if he was going to ignore the ruckus it would cause. Lin was smart as well, and came in early with Naru, so he wouldn't be caught up with the mess I was going to cause.

I took a step back, and admired my handy work.

There was a bucket outside, hanging from one of the support beams in the over hang of the door. It was hidden well and whoever opened the door would get it. It would usually be Monk or Yasuhara who arrived first. Naru and I hadn't decided who called the all-out snowball fight yesterday, but we concluded it was one of them, they were both laughing, and Naru had ended up making me and John swap spots, so I rode home in the van yesterday.

I shut the door firmly, and I smirked. Now that the trap was set, I could make some tea. I hummed to myself, and went into the kitchen. My thoughts began to go back to yesterday, when Caroline had possessed me.

So much pain and hate. I could see why she had stayed behind. But what caused Éclair to stay behind as well, regret?

The whistle of the kettle brought me back out of my thoughts, and I fixed the cups. Carefully, I placed three cups on the tray, and walked out into the main room. I peeked out the window, and saw a man in black, and knew that it wasn't Monk or Yasuhara. I panicked. A customer?

And they were gonna get hit with the snow that I had set up. Oh no. Naru would not be pleased if a potential customer got snowed.

Quickly thinking, I set the tray down, and ran for the door. I put my hands out in front of me to stop it from opening, but it opened all the way, and I went flying through the door, pushing the unfortunate man away from the snow.

With a loud thud, we landed on the flat of the stairs, and the snow plopped onto of me. Just great. I tripped my own trap.

I quickly jumped to my feet, and hand a held out to the man.

"I am so sorry." I quickly apologized. The man was still in shock, but he took my hand, and I helped him up on his feet. He laughed, and I grew red. I was covered in snow. It was all in my hair, and went down my clothes. "I didn't expect anyone this early." I apologized again. "I hope I hadn't caused you any injuries." I bent over, and bowed in apology.

"It's fine Taniyama-san." The man laughed, and I straightened up. I grinned when I recognized the older man's face. It was Huizhou Matsu, Naru's lawyer.

"Please, come in." He stepped in the warmth, and I quickly brushed off as much snow as I could. "Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

His dark grey eyes searched the building. His grey hair was well kept, but from the expression on his face, I could tell something was bothering him. He turned to me, and forced a smile on his lips. I noted that he was wringing his hands warily, and had an anxious look on him. Something was really troubling him.

"Coffee, if you have any."

I nodded my head, and picked up my tray. I carried it over to Naru's office, and knocked on his door. I poked my head in, and saw him bent over his black book.

"A client?" He asked.

I shook my head, and entered in all the way. He stood up, and approached me, taking his tea off the tray.

"No, uhm, it's Matsu-san. He's here to see you." I said. "Do you want me to send him in?" I asked.

His blue eyes flashed momentarily with surprise, but he regained his poker face.

"Yes, send him in Mai."

I took my leave, and set the tray back down on the coffee table in the room. Smiling politely at Matsu-san, I took his jacket from him to hang it on the coat rack.

"Naru will see you."

"Thank you Taniyama-san."

And he was off. I sighed. If only a certain narcissist said thank you every once in a while, I'd be eternally grateful. I went into the kitchen with the tray, and put the teas into the microwave to heat them up as I fixed coffee for Matsu-san. I put everything back on the tray, and went towards Lin's office. I knocked gently before entering. I could hear the faint taps of the keyboard from Lin.

"Come in." was the quiet answer I received.

I opened the door, and walked into the office. It was practically full of computers galore, and wires from every single direction fathomable. I smiled gently at Lin. He may not be my best friend, but I figured he would've liked tea regardless.

"I brought some tea, if you want some Lin." I offered.

"Thank you Taniyama-san." He stood and took a cup from my tray. "Who was it that came in earlier?" He asked suddenly.

I was a little shocked. Lin never really was the type to pry, but I guess I could be wrong.

"It was Matsu-san. He needed to speak to Naru about something."

Lin's eyes flashed as well, and he turned his back to me, and sat down in front of his computers. I took that as my good bye, and left him to his typing. I went across the hall to Naru's door, and gently knocked. The voices stopped talking, and Naru answered the door himself. I was surprised how quickly he answered, but nonetheless, I had to deliver the coffee.

"I have Matsu-san's coffee." I explained. He grabbed the cup, and shut the door back on my face.

What was going on? I shrugged the thought off. In time, Naru would tell me. I think. I went back into the room, and made myself comfortable on the couch. Sipping on my tea, I began to sort through files, putting some in a pile, and the others in a trashcan next to the table. When I finally cleaned out the files, I got up to put them back in the drawer when Matsu and Naru came out of his office. Matsu shook hands with Naru, and nodded his head to acknowledge me.

Naru watched him leave, his mysterious eyes un-moving, and un-readable for me but I could tell something was troubling him. I put the files down on the coffee table, and searched his face.

"Is everything okay, Naru?" I asked.

His gaze averted to me, and his eyes searched me, debating to tell me what was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. I grew worried. What could have put him in this kind of state? He usually had something to say. He opened his mouth, and this time, he did say something.

"Mai, I want you to go home." His voice was firm. He never acted like this before. I furrowed my eyebrows together, and was confused. We just opened. He's never let me go home so early. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off instantly by him. "Please Mai." Now his voice carried a note of…desperation? Something was defiantly wrong. I nodded my head, and took a step towards the door. Grabbing my coat, I turned back to him.

"You know Naru;" I hesitated a little bit because I've never said anything like this before. It was new to me. "You can always tell me what's going on."

And with that said, I turned and left the office, my mind wondering every where. Light snowflakes began to fall again, and sprinkled my hair. I turned my face up towards the sky to watch them fall to the ground. I felt something hit my back, and I turned to find a giggling college student, with another snowball in his hand, ready to fight.

"Yasuhara!" I yelled, and found myself grabbing snow, and returned fire.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? It's the ending of the story. I know by now, you guys are jumping up and down in your seats, probably cursing my name. *sigh* I just thought I should end it that way. So, what was that mysterious visit from Naru's lawyer about? Why did Naru dismiss Mai so early? What's going on? I'll tell ya. I don't know either! Just kidding. I finished it like this because it gives me a reason to write another Ghost Hunt Fan Fiction! And the adventure will continue, I promise. Just on a different story. So, read and review if you guys would be sooo kind.

With the best kind of love,

Tbonechick2011- but you guys can call me Jazzy.


End file.
